


Trying new things

by Myheavenonthissite



Category: The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Alec Lightwood, Daddy Kink, Izzy and Clary show up, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Top Magnus Bane, but its not about them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 16:00:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19176640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myheavenonthissite/pseuds/Myheavenonthissite
Summary: Alec overhears Izzy talking about a 'daddy' and it makes him curious. Does Alec want a 'daddy'?Spoiler: he does.





	Trying new things

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry for this mess  
> i cannot explain what happened.   
> i also cannot believe i wrote 'versatile daddies'  
> i hope you enjoy this anyway! let me know if you do :)

"And then, he asked me to call him 'daddy'!" 

Alec chocked on his coffee. Izzy has just now entered the canteen, whilst talking with Clary. No doubt about her latest conquest. 

Izzy gave him an amused look. "You alright there, dearest brother of mine?" Alec glared at her. "I don't need to know about your sex life, and certainly not at 10 in the morning before I've got my first coffee. And especially after I haven't seen Magnus in a week." "Ah, that explains the grumpiness. You haven't gotten laid in a week."

Alec sputtered and felt a blush coming up. "Yeah. Whatever." 

"Anyway, as I was saying." Izzy continued, turning to Clary.

Alec sighed. He was going to listen to this story, whether he wanted to or not. No way would he leave before his coffee was finished. 

"So, here I was, in this guy's bedroom. When suddenly, asked me to call him 'daddy'. And I'm like. What? I was so sure that I heard him wrong. But no. He really wanted me to call him daddy." Izzy and Clary were in stitches. "Oh no! What did you do?" Clary chortled. Izzy shrugged. "I did it." Clary looked at her in disbelief. "I mean, he was really, really good. It was a small price to pay." 

With that, the conversation moved on, but Alec's thoughts didn't. He kept thinking about that word. Daddy. Alec knew that there were kinks out there that they hadn't tried. And a lot of them they would never. But this one. Alec couldn't stop thinking about it. Would Magnus like that? Would he? Which one of them would be the daddy? They were versatile in bed, so maybe they could be versatile daddies? 

He needs to see Magnus. He’s not sure that he’ll be able to tell Magnus what he wants, but just seeing him would be better. It’s been a long week. Alec hopes that Magnus will be home that evening when he finishes his work. 

But when he gets home that evening, Magnus is nowhere to be found. Sighing, he resigns himself to another lonely night. He takes a long, nice shower and miserably makes his way to the kitchen when he catches a movement in the living room. He turns around and immediately his chest fills with happiness at the sight that greets him. 

Magnus has just arrived, dropping bags on the floor. He looks up and opens his arms to catch Alec, who has launched himself into Magnus' arms. They have a nice night of dinner, cuddles and candles.

Cuddles soon turn into something more but Alec's never been this distracted. Soon, they're naked and Alec doesn't even know how it happened. 

Magnus notices, of course. They are on the bed, and Magnus lays next to him, propped up on one arm. He's tracing circles on Alec's chest. "Tell me where your thoughts are, darling." 

And Alec knows that he can't escape this, but he also doesn't know how to tell the things that are in his head. "I'm..." He tries. He swallows. Tries again: "They're with you. It's just something stupid, something Izzy said. But I can't stop thinking about it and it's driving me crazy." 

Alec swallowed again. Magnus was looking at him curiously, cocking an eyebrow. Alec felt his blush intensify under Magnus' watchful gaze. "It's that she was talking about a kink." By now, Alec had averted his eyes and was whispering. "I thought... I keep thinking about it but... It's weird." 

Deciding he just wants it over with, he rushes it out. "Iwanttocallyoudaddy. Or. You know. Experiment really." Magnus had gone still besides him and he really wanted to take a peek at his face. He was just too terrified to actually do so. 

"Alec," Magnus' voice was rough and had dropped a few octaves. "Look at me, baby." 

Alec lifts his head, and sees the lust burning in Magnus' eyes. Magnus pushes his hips against his and- Oh. Magnus is hard. Alec can feel his body responding, his cock filling out, embarrassment forgotten. 

"Just tell me if I go too far, okay?" Alec nods furiously which makes Magnus chuckle. "I need your words, baby boy." 

Alec wants to respond, he really does. But Magnus rolls his hips and the only sound that leaves his mouth is a long moan. "Yeah, oh, by the angel, Magnus-" Magnus settles himself on top of Alec and lifts an eyebrow. "What did you call me?" And Alec thinks he's going to explode. 

"D- daddy." Alec moaned.

"What do you want baby boy?" Magnus asked, a smirk on his face. 

"Uh. I want.. I want to do good?" 

"Are you sure or are you asking?" 

"I'm sure. I want to be good for you, daddy."

He dropped his voice, purring out the last word. Magnus flashes his eyes and growls. He starts trailing kisses on Alec's neck, moving down on his chest. "You want to be a good boy? You want to be good for daddy? You want to let daddy have his way with you?" 

Every word is punctuated with a kiss traveling down towards his cock. It sends a spark through Alec's body and he keens. 

"Yes, daddy, yes please. Do what you want with me." Alec feels Magnus shudder and sees him take a deep breath. 

"Okay, baby boy. I'll prepare you real slow. I'll take you apart with just my fingers. And when you're nicely loose, I'll fuck you hard until you're screaming my name." 

Alec lets out a moan at the thought. And then another one as Magnus took his cock in his mouth. "Oh, angels. Oh, M- daddy!" 

Alec felt a fire in his body, consuming him. He felt Magnus take as much of his cock in his mouth as he can, while his thumb circled his hole. Just when Alec gives in and closes his eyes, Magnus pulls away. 

Confused, Alec opens his eyes and blinks, tilting his head up to look at Magnus. He is capping up the bottle of lube, already his hands coated with it. With a twinkle in his eyes and a smirk on his lips, he positions himself between Alec's legs. Alec thinks that he has never been more beautiful than in that moment. He loves this man and trusts him with his whole heart and it overwhelms him. 

"I love you" Alec moans out. Magnus looks up and looks into his eyes, and while he starts pressing his finger in, he responds. "I love you too, Alexander." 

And then Alec loses all coherent thought, because Magnus' finger finds his prostate. Magnus slowly fingers him open. Alec tries to participate but Magnus keeps murmuring praise and kisses his thighs while he fingers him. Alec can't keep up and gives in to the overwhelming feelings that course through his body. He loses all sense of time. He feels Magnus' three fingers pumping in and out and his orgasm builds. 

He tries to warn Magnus. "Magnus, I can't... Magnus, daddy, please." 

Alec doesn't even know what he is begging for, if he wants an orgasm or if he wants Magnus' cock. Magnus knows though, and takes pity on him. "It's alright, baby, I've got you. You're doing so well, being such a good boy for daddy." 

Alec whines, having no control anymore about what comes out of his mouth. Magnus takes out his fingers and Alec moans at the emptiness, his hole clenching around nothing. He can't feel Magnus anymore, and calls out for him. 

"Magnus!" Magnus slaps his but, smirking. 

"What did you call me?" 

"Mmmm. Daddy. I'm sorry, daddy". 

"It's okay, baby. I'm here. Let me just put lube on." 

"Mmm. Daddy, yes." 

"You ready for me?" 

"Yes! Daddy please, I can't wait anymore. Daddy, fuck me."

Alec was moaning, laying there, already feeling wrecked and incapable of doing more than going along for the ride. He feels Magnus come closer and braces himself for the feeling of his cock. 

A few moments later, Alec can feel Magnus' cock against his entrance, slowly pushing in. The drag of the hard cock feels amazing and Alec pushes his hips down, wanting to feel every inch of that glorious cock. "Don't be gentle, daddy. I can take it." 

Alec sees Magnus' pupils dilate and fill with fire. It seems that he was waiting for that, because as soon as Alec says it, Magnus picks up the pace and starts slamming his hips in Alec, setting a brutal pace. Alec loves every second of it, especially when Magnus changes the angle a bit and he hits his prostate. Magnus hits his prostate with every push and Alec loses control over his body. He tries to participate but everything feels so good. He knows he's rambling but he can't say what is coming out of his mouth. Magnus feels so good in him and they feel so connected. He feels his orgasm approach and groans out: "Magnus, I'm so close!" He moans. 

"Let go, baby, I've got you." Magnus grunts out. "Cum for me."   
Alec closes his eyes and lets go. Pleasure overwhelms him as he can’t keep himself together. He feels like he is bursting at the seams and closes his eyes. He wants to keep looking at Magnus but it’s too much, and he’s losing control over his body really quickly. He hears Magnus moan his name and feels him repeatedly pushing his prostate on his trusts, prolonging his orgasm. As the feelings slow down, he feels Magnus lock up, his seed spilling into his hole, a warmth that he can never get anywhere else. 

Magnus’ arms give out and he collapses on top of Alec, which makes his breath leave his lungs. He puffs out another breath and shoves Magnus off him. Magnus rearranges himself and starts chuckling. “So, that was something.” Alec is still trying to catch his breath and doesn’t have the brain power to process what he just experienced after his mind was blown by that orgasm. So he just turns his head towards Magnus with a smile and takes his hand in his, linking their hands together. He squeezes and closes his eyes, enjoying the afterglow of the orgasm. 

A few minutes later, Magnus untangles himself and leaves. He comes back with a wet cloth and cleans them both up. He could do it with magic, but they both need the contact and the act of cleaning to bring themselves back down to earth sometimes. And Alec certainly enjoy the sensations that the wet cloth and Magnus’ soft and caring touch bring with them. 

Soon after, they’re laying cuddling, close together, legs intertwined. Alec sighs happily. “That was worth trying.” Magnus chuckles. “It certainly was.” Alec looks down at Magnus, who is looking up at him, looking content and soft in his arms. These are Alec’s favorite moments, when it’s just the two of them, enjoying each other’s arms. “Maybe,” Alec starts, “we can try it the other way around?” Magnus pushes himself up to look Alec in the eyes properly. He gazes in Alec’s eyes, seemingly searching for something. When he’s found it, his eyes begin to sparkle. “I’d certainly like that, Alexander.” Magnus molds himself to Alec’s body again. They both drift off to sleep, content in the moment, and content in each other.


End file.
